Wednesdays at the Coffee Shop
by purplepjs
Summary: Klavier meets a mysterious woman at the coffee shop. Phoenix/Maya


**A/N: Something a little different for Phoenix/Maya day on Court Records. Hope you all like it.**

* * *

><p>Sometimes Klavier liked the quiet.<p>

Life for Klavier Gavin moved at a frantic pace and he wouldn't have had it any other way. He was a rock prodigy and prosecutor wunderkind, adored and envied by all. He was always the centre of attention, always the life of the party. But sometimes… just sometimes… he liked to slow down for a moment, and watch.

The quiet calm of being able to watch life bustle on without actually being a part of it was strangely therapeutic. As much as Klavier loved his fame and all it encompassed, sometimes it was nice to go unnoticed. Although, he would never admit that to anyone.

That's why he liked this particular coffee shop. It was quiet enough for him to not be recognised by his adoring fans, but still busy enough for an eclectic mix of people to pass through while he sipped on his macchiato. Who were these people? What were their stories?

Businessmen ducking out for a caffeine fix between meetings… Mothers dropping in for a quick refuel in between doing the groceries and picking up the kids… Young couples sharing a choc malt as they eyed each other lovingly… He'd seen an interesting mixture of people that afternoon, but none of them were anywhere near as interesting as she was.

The woman had piqued his interest from the moment she had walked through the door. She had pale skin, a lithe figure and long dark hair that fell to her waist in a simple braid. She wasn't anything like the actress or model types that Klavier was used to dating. She wasn't gorgeous, but she definitely was beautiful in her own way. There was a certain clumsy grace about her, even though that was a clear contradiction of terms.

Her beauty was simple, and Klavier found himself transfixed. The pale yellow sundress she wore fluttered around her knees as she made her way to the counter, placing her order for a caramel latte and a jelly donut. She hummed quietly to herself as the barista prepared her order, glancing once or twice around the shop, but never noticing Klavier tucked away in the corner booth. Then, with a generous tip and a smile for the barista, she gathered her order and left the shop.

It was four weeks before Klavier saw her again.

He was sitting in the corner booth once again when she entered the shop in much the same manner. This time, her dress was green and her dark hair was gathered into a knot at the base of her neck. She ordered the same thing again. A caramel latte and a jelly donut.

Klavier was quite surprised to see her again. He had thought about her a lot in the days following her first appearance at the coffee shop. He had often found himself wondering what her name was or where she was from, but eventually the demands of work and the fact that he would probably never see her again had seen the mysterious woman drift from his thoughts.

But here she was once again.

She paid for her coffee and donut and turned toward the exit, doing her best to balance her cup and the small bag containing the donut while she slipped her change into her purse. Unfortunately juggling so many items proved an impossible task, and her purse slipped through her fingers, dropping to the floor in front of Klavier's booth.

The woman puffed her cheeks out and sighed to herself in exasperation.

"Great," she muttered to herself, kneeling down to gather her fallen change.

Klavier moved from his seat to kneel down beside her.

"Here, let me help you with that," he said as he began to help recover her belongings from the floor.

"Thank you," she said earnestly. "I'm so clumsy sometimes."

"It is nothing," Klavier said, waving her off as they stood. She nodded in thanks again before heading for the door, just as Klavier spied a small photograph that she must have missed while picking up her things.

"Excuse me, Fraulein? You seem to have missed this," he said, picking up the photograph of a scruffy looking man in a beanie with a young girl in a magicians outfit. He frowned heavily. Why did that man look so familiar?

"Oh!" the woman cried. "Thank you again," she finished as she tucked the photograph back into her purse and hurried from the shop.

"It is nothing…" Klavier repeated, although she was already too far away to hear him. His brow furrowed. Who was that man? This was going to drive him crazy.

* * *

><p>Three weeks later, the mystery woman appeared in the coffee shop again. Based on the fact that the last two times he had seen the woman it had been on a Wednesday after one, Klavier had started making sure he spent his lunches in the coffee shop on Wednesdays, and his theory had paid off. But he still hadn't had any luck working out who that man in the photo was. He was certain that he knew him somehow.<p>

Clad in an azure blue dress that reached her ankles and her hair in a braid, she headed to the counter and ordered once again, a caramel latte and a jelly donut. Making sure she packed her change in her purse before she left the counter, she turned and headed for the door.

"Hello again, Clumsy Fraulein." Klavier said, smiling at the woman from his corner booth by the door. "Perhaps you could join me?"

The woman was slightly startled.

"Oh! It's you again," she smiled in recognition. "I'm sorry, but I need to be somewhere. But thank you for the offer."

"Some other time then," Klavier shrugged. The woman nodded noncommittally. She gave him one last smile before turning and leaving.

Soon after, Klavier downed the rest of his coffee and left the coffee shop as well. He realised as he walked briskly back towards the prosecutors office that he was starting to really like this girl. He knew next to nothing about her, which made her fascinating. She didn't throw herself at him and thus presented some form of a challenge. But that man in the photo… Who was he? And what was his connection to this girl?

* * *

><p>The weeks passed and Klavier continued to see the woman come into the coffee shop and order that caramel latte and jelly donut combo. Each time he would say hello and ask her to join him, but each time she would politely decline. His attempts to strike up conversation all seemed to fall flat as she would always hurry off to wherever it was that she was going.<p>

After yet another rejection, as she headed out with her coffee and donut, Klavier tried to find out a little more about her.

"Each time I see you here, I ask you to join me, and every time you decline, pretty fraulein. Perhaps I should be taking the hint, ja?" Klavier chuckled lightly.

The woman paused in the doorway, pouting softly.

"I'm really sorry, it's just that… I really am in a rush," the woman said gently, clearly upset at the possibility that she may have done damage to his self esteem with her constant rejection.

Klavier laughed softly.

"Do not worry about me, I am sure I will recover from this broken heart."

The woman smiled again, before turning to leave once more.

"Fraulein?" Klavier called out. "Perhaps you could soothe the pain by telling me your name?"

A flash of something that looked a little bit like panic flooded the woman's features for a second. Klavier took note of the small facial tic. It was very telling indeed.

"So that we are not strangers and you do not have to feel so nervous, I will tell you my name. My name is Klavier."

Her expression changed again, and this time it was almost vague recognition that he saw in her features. He expected as much. Klavier was not a common name and he was a rock star after all.

"So tell me, what is the name of the most beautiful girl in the world?" he asked.

"Pearl," she said simply, after a brief pause. With that, she turned and left the coffee shop.

"Pearl." Klavier repeated to himself. Why did he get the distinct feeling that she was lying? Pearl was indeed a beautiful name, he definitely felt that it was not hers.

* * *

><p>It had been six weeks since he had last seen "Pearl" on a Wednesday after one in the coffee shop, ordering her caramel latte and jelly donut and Klavier was close to giving up hope. Had he scared her off? Would he ever see her again? Perhaps he shouldn't have pressed her so hard for her name. He was just about ready to leave, when lo and behold, she walked through the door, dressed in the same yellow sundress that she had worn the first time that he had seen her. She ordered her latte and donut and turned towards Klavier's usual table, giving him a smile and a nod when she saw him sitting in his usual spot.<p>

"Too busy again today, Fraulein Pearl?" Klavier asked, already knowing the answer.

"You got it," she said with a grin.

"One of these days, you will say yes." Klavier said with a shrug. "So I will keep asking."

"Okay," the woman said, returning the shrug. She gathered her order and headed out the door. "See you next time, Mr Gavin."

Klavier grinned.

He hadn't told her his last name. That meant that she knew who he was. Maybe she was interested. Perhaps she was just playing hard to get. He watched the direction that she headed in through the shop window, waiting a few moments before getting up to follow her. He was going to find out once and for all why she was in so much of a rush all the time.

Her yellow dress made her easy to keep in sight while she weaved through the throng of office workers in their drab black and brown attire. Klavier realised before too long that she was heading in the direction of the park. Perhaps she just preferred to drink her coffee and eat her donut outdoors in the sun?

Klavier watched her head down the main pathway of People Park, before ducking through some bushes and heading to a more secluded area closer to Gourd Lake. He wondered where she was going. Why did she need to hide to have a donut and a coffee?

Keeping to the shadows and behind trees, Klavier followed her, until she finally came to a halt in a small clearing. Placing the bag with the donut and her coffee carefully on the grass, she stretched, reaching her hands up skyward and tilting her face upward towards the sunshine. Klavier smiled to himself. This must be her favourite spot.

He was just about to take a step out from behind the bushes, when someone else stepped out on the opposite side. Klavier hid himself again as he watched "Pearl" greet the familiar looking man from the photograph she had dropped with a crushing hug and a passionate kiss. She then bounced over to where she had left the coffee and the donut, picking both items up and giving them to him. He chuckled and smiled at her in return. Klavier felt his heart sink. The reason she had rejected him so consistently was because she had been leaving to meet this man.

Klavier frowned harder, trying to make out his facial features. It was a face that he knew, he was sure of it. It was only when the man picked the woman up in a hug and she snatched the beanie from his head, that Klavier realised that he was looking at none other than Phoenix Wright.

More than a little shocked, Klavier backed away from the pair, heading back through the bushes towards the main path. He shook his head in disbelief. Life was so strange sometimes. It had been a long time since he had thought about the Gramarye case, and something still didn't feel right about how easily he had won it.

Funnily enough, he had taken something from Wright that day, and today Wright had taken something from him. It was almost poetic. Perhaps he could write a song about it.

But first, he needed to find a new coffee shop.

* * *

><p><em>Many Years Later<em>

Maya struggled to keep up with Phoenix as he strode across the lobby, talking at a million miles an hour while she attempted to find the file that he was referring to.

"Geez, Nick. Slow down will ya? I'm not superwoman you know."

"Sorry, Maya." Phoenix said genuinely. "But we've only got half an hours recess, and I need to talk to the guy who owns the bike. He's the key. I need that address."

"I know, I know. Here it is." Maya said, handing Phoenix a piece of paper.

"Ah ha!" Phoenix said, as if uncovering the paper was some sort of great scientific discovery. "You're the best. I'm going to go see what he knows. I'll see you back here at one. Love you!" he called as he headed toward the door, causing people to turn and stare at him as he sprinted off.

Maya laughed to herself. Nick was still winning cases by pulling off some sort of amazing play during the dying seconds of the game. But that was the nature of the business, and Phoenix Wright had pretty much mastered it. Being his assistant meant that she had to try and keep up and some days, like today, were harder than others.

Heading toward the courthouse coffee shop, she was surprised to see a familiar looking blue eyed blonde. She hadn't seen him in many years. Memories of the small coffee shop and the caramel latte's she had consitently ordered for Phoenix came flooding back. That felt like a lifetime ago. The man spotted her immediately, and headed towards her.

"Well if it isn't Fraulein Pearl." Klavier said with a knowing smile. "But that isn't your name, is it... Mrs Wright?"

Maya shook her head sheepishly, indicating that he was correct.

"Hello Klavier. Long time no see."

"It has been a while, ja? I have been away quite a while, working on my solo album in Germany. I have just returned to America, only to find that Phoenix Wright has married the love of my life!" he finished dramatically, causing Maya to laugh.

"You can't be serious." Maya said, still chuckling.

"Of course I am!" Klavier said, flashing her a cheeky smile. "Perhaps you can ease this heartache by joining me for a cup of coffee. I want to hear all about those beautiful children of yours that Fraulein Skye has told me so much about," he finished, his smile genuine.

Maya glanced down at her watch. She was already heading in that direction anyway.

"Okay, but I've only got twenty five minutes," she stated seriously. "Then I need to be back in court."

"You see, I told you one day you would say yes." Klavier boasted.

"I can't believe you even remember that…" Maya laughed as Klavier held the door to the coffee shop open, ushering her inside.


End file.
